


【DMC】夏日特饮【5V♂3D♀】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D♂→3D♀, F/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁变成了年轻女孩，而他自己都不知道这是为什么





	【DMC】夏日特饮【5V♂3D♀】

他观察那个女孩很久了。  
那女孩正在射击的摊位前举着只能射出BB弹的猎枪射气球。乳房随着她每次扣动扳机而波动，像是会从那低到就要露出乳晕的紧身吊带里爆出来似的。屁股被热裤包裹，又圆又翘，若是一口咬下似乎都会流出蜜桃的汁水。裸露在外面的双腿光洁雪白，绞上男人的腰该是多么娇蛮有力。她的头发是怪异的白色，半长不长，一部分被她随意地扎在脑后束成一个小圆包，更多的是散在她的颈子上。年龄看上去可能二十出头，也可能十六七岁，因为她化了很重的妆，涂黑的眼皮上还贴了很多闪粉和亮片，所以年龄不好推断。  
最重要的是，她是一个人。  
“嗨，”他走上前去，假装不经意地把手搭在了女孩的屁股上，“射的漂亮。”  
女孩抬起头，睫毛扑闪着，涂了口红的嘴弯成一个迷人的微笑：“谢谢，平时我会射些更猛的东西。”  
“哦，比如什么？”他说，暗示性地掐了把她弹软的臀肉。  
女孩小小的惊呼了一声，接着她的笑容更深了：“比如……”  
“把你的手拿开，或者我让它与可悲的主人分离。”  
两人都被那砂砾般的低沉声音夺走了注意，他们回头看去，一个手里端着一杯乳白色饮料的男人正站在他们身后。那男人看着约么四十岁左右，有着和女孩一样的白发，而且他和女孩的五官有着微妙的相似。  
操！她不是一个人。  
他像挨了火烫一样收回手，尴尬地对男人笑着：“我们就是聊聊天，我这就要走了，朋友还等我。”说完，他又拉近女孩，几乎是贴着她的耳朵咒骂：“臭婊子，跟老爸出来还敢穿这么骚！”  
然后他就落荒而逃了。  
目送着男孩消失进人群，男人把椰子汁和吸管递给被骚扰的女孩，问道：“你朋友？”  
“没，不认识。”女孩一边用吸管捅破椰子汁的封口一边说。  
男人轻啧一声，莫名地恼火起来，语气也跟着变重：“他刚才在你耳边嘀咕什么？”  
嘬着吸管，女孩仰头打量男人，然后松了口告诉他：“维吉尔，他说你是我爸。”  
“但丁你说什么？”  
“爸——！”她又大声重复了一遍。  
然后笑得差点被椰子汁呛住。

事出有因，只是两个半魔都不清楚但丁为什么会变成年轻女孩。  
自打维吉尔搬进事务所后没多久就干起了和但丁一样的工作。做恶魔猎人和朝九晚五的上班族不同，工作时间和时常都极其不固定，开工的这半年维吉尔深有体会。上一次工作让维吉尔离开了很久，没有棘手的敌人，有的只是没完没了冒出来的低级恶魔，为了杀光他们维吉尔在外面呆了足足两个月。抛开烦人的工作，他风尘仆仆回到事务所，想着至少能见到那个绝对比他略逊一筹的蠢弟弟，心里多少平衡了一些，然而等着他的却根本不是弟弟。  
是妹妹。  
躺在沙发上吃着披萨翻看色情杂志的女孩见了维吉尔就跳起来扑进了他的怀里，把嘴上的油腥全蹭到了维吉尔的马甲上，并且自称是但丁。  
在维吉尔掏出阎魔刀捅这女孩个究竟前，她解释了来龙去脉。这两个月间，但丁也没闲着，他接了几个小活，内容都不值一提。然后某一天，但丁回到家在浴缸里泡澡，他打起瞌睡就那么睡了过去，等他醒过来时就变成了现在这个样子。  
所以结论就是，但丁也不知道是什么使他的外表回到了二十年前，并且连性别都变了。

回到当下。但丁强忍下笑意，挽住维吉尔的胳膊用她朝气蓬勃的大胸脯来回顶着压着，用要酥掉骨头的绵软声音戏弄她的哥哥：“哦爹地，我好怕哦，谢谢你把我救出来，没有你我可怎么办呀~”  
“但，丁。”维吉尔瞪着变成小女孩的弟弟做出警告，收获了对方更疯狂的爆笑。  
该死的夏天，该死的嘉年华。维吉尔翻了个白眼，无可奈何地开始头疼。  
昨天但丁突然把一张传单贴到了维吉尔面前，那是一张隔壁城镇夏日嘉年华的宣传广告。  
“我要去。”但丁一只脚踩着办公桌大声宣布，紧接着又补充道：“这是我们年轻女孩的权力。”  
维吉尔从账单中分个神瞥了但丁一眼，她在事务所里裸穿着一件她还是男人时的宽松衬衫，真正意义的裸穿，只一眼就能清楚看到那层深色织物下挺立的乳头和两腿间藏在白色耻毛中粉嫩的私处。年长的半魔摇摇头，问：“‘我们’？还有谁？”  
“没了，就我一个。”  
“你要一个人出城去另一个地方的嘉年华？”  
但丁用力点点头。  
维吉尔不可置否：“去吧。”  
嘉年华当天，也就是今天早些时候。但丁穿着和没穿没什么区别的吊带和短到遮不住屁股的热裤大摇大摆地出现在维吉尔眼前，稚嫩的脸蛋上还化了完整浓艳的妆，谁知道她什么时候学会了化妆，而且化得像模像样。她坐到桌上，伸手问维吉尔要车钥匙。虽说是辆老爷车，隔三差五还需要修理，但那也是台捷豹，漂亮，流线，敞篷的红色捷豹。在交出钥匙之前，维吉尔突然改变了注意，他离开披萨店寄来的账单，决定跟但丁一起前去嘉年华。  
结果就是现在这样，维吉尔不过替但丁买杯饮料的功夫就有不知死活的人类找她麻烦，还把他们认成父女，让但丁笑得前仰后合。  
“好吧好吧，等你笑够了再来找我。”维吉尔说，他从但丁胸前的那道沟壑中抽回手臂，转头就要离开。  
“哦拜托，别生气嘛。”女孩模样的但丁放弃了射击赢来的奖品，三步并作两步追上了她的哥哥。  
两人并肩走着，不时有荷尔蒙躁动的男孩向但丁投来火热的视线，又被她身旁万年不化的坚冰般的维吉尔一一瞪了回去。操你们自己去，眼睛不老实的混小子。  
嘉年华不该有无聊的时刻，但丁也这么觉得，她偷瞧一眼自己老哥，发现他正忙于用目光投掷幻影剑，扎死每个打别人妹妹主意的人。随和的恶魔猎人咬着吸管计上心头，笑容狡黠得仿佛镇守关底的邪恶boss。她清清嗓子，镇定自若地说：“维吉尔，谢谢你今天陪我出来玩。”  
维吉尔没有接话，他奇怪地看向但丁，虽然她看着挺正常，但直觉告诉维吉尔这里面肯定有问题。事实证明他的直觉没错，因为紧接着但丁又说：“开车载我来，替我买椰子汁，帮我赶走讨厌鬼，我该好好感谢你的，唉……可是我能给你什么呢？刚刚打枪花掉了我口袋里最后一枚硬币……”  
年长的半魔蹙眉，直截了当地问道：“但丁，你到底想说什么？”  
女孩露齿一笑，她并未直接回答维吉尔的问题，而是吐出舌尖舔湿了嘴唇，张嘴含下一大截透明的吸管，猛地一吸，乳白的液体迅速涨起灌进了她的嘴里。她大口咽下，轻声赞叹着，好似在回味那甘甜的滋味。她用那双无辜又纯洁的眼睛看着维吉尔，嘟起嘴对他说：“你在说什么？我不明白。”  
有趣，但丁，非常有趣。维吉尔的目光像一条冰冷的蛇，它绕过但丁被妆容模糊了年纪的脸，缠上她纤长优美的脖颈，碾过胸前的丰丘，最后又悄然飘散，取而代之的是带着笑意却缺乏温度的声音：“但丁，不管你在想什么，我的答案都是：不。”  
被哥哥的身体罩在阴影里的但丁一愣，脱口而出：“为什么呀？”  
维吉尔哼笑一声，摆出一副胜利者的姿态拍拍但丁的肩，与她错开走在了前面。但丁一下明白了过来，维吉尔看穿了她的把戏，还反过来戏弄了她一把。哦亲爱的哥哥，这事可不能就这么算了！她又吞了一大口饮料，丢掉半空的饮料瓶继续去纠缠维吉尔。这次但丁牟足了劲，她钻到维吉尔的怀里，像认了主的猫咪一样蹭他，踮起脚尖凑到哥哥的耳边，声音如焦糖般甜美又暧昧：“来嘛维吉尔，把我带去一个安静点的地方。你知道这两个月我是怎么挨过来的吗？身体变成这样又没有你的陪伴，我只能每晚都想着你的模样自慰，在高潮时叫出你的名字。但是，一根，两根，三根，女孩子的手指怎么能比得上你胯间的那根……”  
这招行之有效，但丁感觉到某样比维吉尔本人更热情的东西已经抬头顶到了她的肚脐，看来色情杂志也不尽然是在胡扯。然而第一道防线虽然已被攻破，维吉尔却还在负隅顽抗，他仿佛精神超脱于肉体一般抱住但丁，亲吻似的在她颈间厮磨，用只有她能听到的声音说着：“放弃吧但丁，你以为你现在多大？我可没兴趣跟犯蠢的小鬼上床。”  
但丁挣开维吉尔，气鼓鼓地红着脸。如果说之前这是一场较量的话，那么现在它变质了，在但丁以为自己十拿九稳的同时她的身体就做出了接纳胜利的准备，哪怕维吉尔当众开搞她也绝不拦着，可是，老天呀！她内裤都湿了，维吉尔竟然说她是小鬼，要是斯巴达还在肯定要蹦出来敲维吉尔那颗冥顽不化的脑袋，警告他休想抢自己当爹的位置。  
沉住气，但丁对自己说，她重整旗鼓，昂首挺胸，骄傲地对维吉尔说：“不跟小鬼上床？维吉尔，没想到你还是个遵纪守法的好公民呀。不过你大可放心，我自己的身体我最了解，我可以向你打包票，它现在百分百属于一个成年人——”  
话音未落，吵闹的但丁就被她的哥哥拉走了。  
穿过人群，但丁几次踉跄险些摔倒，维吉尔拉扯着她的手腕，步子越来越急。一开始但丁还有些懵，但很快她就反应过来，忍不住大笑，在哥哥的身后喊着：“哈哈哈维吉尔！你居然真的在担心我是未成年吗？”  
“闭嘴但丁！你要是还想留着那条舌头就把嘴牢牢闭上！”维吉尔吼道，听着气急败坏。  
这一路伴随着但丁的笑声，他们来到了停车场。维吉尔甚至没花心思去回想那辆红色捷豹停在了哪里，直接把但丁推进了两辆拖车之间。  
“哦哦，真粗暴。”但丁抱怨。  
然后他们开始接吻。  
维吉尔牢牢压着但丁，抓着她散乱的头发在她还留着甜味的嘴里攻城掠地，而但丁全然不做抵抗，两条舌头勾结在一起，像是忘了呼吸这回事般难舍难分。维吉尔的另一只手也没闲着，他解开热裤的扣子伸进但丁的内裤里，里面早就是一片湿热，理开那些略硬的毛发，维吉尔很轻易就探到了流水的穴口，他毫不犹豫地把一根手指插了进去。  
那根结着硬茧的手指在但丁还没被别人碰过的紧致肉穴里来回搅动，很快就有第二根加入。但丁额头抵着哥哥的胸口娇喘连连，双腿绵软得没有一点力气，掌握了她的那只手偶尔会擦到穴口上面躲藏起来的害羞小核，痒得但丁舌根都在发颤。她发昏的头脑稍有困惑，为什么维吉尔两根手指就能做得比她每次自慰的感觉都要好？  
“维吉尔，维吉尔……”但丁小声呼唤着，她摸到哥哥顶起裤子的东西，不重不轻地揉弄起来，“进来吧维吉尔，别让我再等了……”  
一声低沉且急促的喘息过后，维吉尔给了但丁一个短暂的吻。但丁转过身撑在硬邦邦的车厢上，被一把扯掉了包裹着她圆翘臀肉的热裤。维吉尔直接插了进去，如她所愿。但丁感觉那硕大又炽热的东西把她肺里的空气都被顶走，她险些窒息，连尖叫都哑了声。现在她有点后悔了，不是为挑逗维吉尔来干她，而是后悔在那两个月里没找来比自己的手指更粗的东西操弄自己，尽管她都湿透了，但当维吉尔开始动作时她疼得就跟第一次挨哥哥操似的。严格意义上讲，这确实是但丁的第一次，变成女孩前在她两腿间的可不是阴道。娇柔的肉壁被无情地碾压，那根对处女来说难以招架的阴茎撑开了整个甬道，缓缓退出又猛然挺进，一股灼热的疼痛混合着杂乱的快感窜进但丁的胃里，翻搅不停。她不安地扭动着屁股，又被维吉尔扣住腰肢继续挺动，臀肉拍打腰胯的声音和含混的水声像是调制的鸡尾酒灌进但丁的耳朵，让她耳根发烫。  
夏日的燥热和不断的撞击使但丁的皮肤上覆了一层薄汗，尤其是她的胸前，汗水随着摆动的乳房淌下打湿了衣襟。乳头蹭着被浸湿的布料弄得她又痒又难受，身后的攻势也不见有一点缓和，大名鼎鼎的恶魔猎人不得不低下头来，带着哭腔向占有着她的男人哀求：“维吉尔，求你别再弄疼我了……如果我哭了，妆会花的……”  
虽然但丁说得不算大声，但维吉尔听到她说了什么，动作也缓和下来。这并非是他突然决定温柔对待自己变成妹妹的弟弟，他只是单纯的无奈，以及输了一分般的怅然若失。年长的半魔俯下身来，悄声警告：“别以为你每次都能得逞。”  
她当然能得逞，再来千次万次都能行，但丁深以为然。这次维吉尔轻柔了许多，不再是单纯的发泄欲望，他更多地触碰但丁，亲吻她圆滑的肩膀，在她的后颈留下整齐的齿痕。但丁惬意地呻吟出声，维吉尔撩开那件紧身吊带释放出两颗饱满圆润的乳肉，它们盈满了他宽大的手掌。但丁察觉到哥哥为她没穿乳罩惊讶了一下，这让她在心里窃笑起来。不过她也就得意了一会儿，当维吉尔一边在她的里面开拓一边揉捏她的胸时，但丁很快又沉溺于哥哥带给她的快感之中。  
“你的乳头都硬了。”维吉尔如实相告，但丁哼唧了一声像是要反驳什么，维吉尔用力拧了一下，满意地听到了腻人的惊呼。  
局势在但丁终于面对维吉尔时扭转，她被抱着翻过来，相连的地方甚至没有片刻的分离。  
“唔啊！”看到维吉尔的但丁几乎是出于本能用手捂住了通红的脸，只从指缝里偷看。但丁自己也搞不懂她在害羞什么，可能因为她现在是个刚交出处子之身的女孩？还是说因为维吉尔现在正嵌在她属于女性的性器里？之前但丁对自己目前的样子只是有一个模糊的认识，但看着维吉尔的脸被操让她真切意识到，自己是真的变成女孩了。  
维吉尔拿开弟弟，或者说妹妹的手，把它们搭在自己肩上。然而但丁好像紧张过头了，双腿紧攀住维吉尔的腰，把哥哥的整张脸都埋进了胸里。  
“……好的，没问题。”维吉尔闷声说道，他托起但丁慢慢退了出来，重新调整位置顶上了另一个入口，“那就让我们各退一步，从熟悉的地方重新开始。”  
但丁松开怀抱放哥哥出来透个气，扭起眉头带着怪笑问道：“呃哦维吉尔，后面？你确定？”  
“确定。”维吉尔露出一个微笑，然后一口咬上了眼前充血挺立着的诱人乳头。

完事后，两个半魔还是跑回了他们自己的车上。  
但丁借着车内的灯光举着化妆镜补妆，维吉尔则整理着他被揉得凌乱的头发和衣襟。  
“说起来，你为什么要化妆？”维吉尔问。  
“因为好看。”但丁一边给脸上扑粉一边回答道。  
“就因为这个？”  
“不然呢？好了别打扰我，我要涂口红了。”  
看但丁半张着嘴给嘴唇涂上她喜欢的红色，维吉尔莫名有点失落。他以为但丁化妆是因为他？不不没那回事，维吉尔才不是那样的男人。  
……唉。  
重新拥有红艳嘴唇的但丁在小小的化妆镜里把自己的脸欣赏了一圈，心满意足地将它扔回化妆包。她揽过不知道在生什么闷气的维吉尔，掰了掰车内后视镜，赞叹道：“嘿维吉尔，看到镜子里的女孩了吗？我爱上她了，把她介绍给我吧。”  
维吉尔冷哼一声，说：“好啊，你先打败我再说。”  
“维吉尔！”但丁突然提高声音，维吉尔错愕地看着她像是被求婚的感动模样，然后她嘴唇上刚涂好的口红悉数转印到了他的脸上。  
揉着自己印满唇印的脸颊，维吉尔一时不知道该喜该怒。不过但丁已经有了新的打算，她笑着跳出车门，指着远处的摩天轮对维吉尔说：“快点老哥，咱们去玩那个。”  
“等等。”维吉尔叫住但丁，等对方回头后在自己的后颈画了个圈，“把那个消掉。”  
女孩迷惑地摸了摸自己的脖子，摸到那圈齿痕后露出了恍然大悟的表情，不过紧接着她脸上又浮现出维吉尔熟悉的笑容，那通常意味着但丁又想到了捉弄人的新点子。  
果不其然，但丁嘻嘻笑起来。她神采奕奕地昂着头，对维吉尔挑衅似的说道：“才不要~我的身体我说的算，我要带着你留下的所有痕迹度过今天一整夜！”

——THE END——


End file.
